The Old Ones
by TDWidow
Summary: Something is attacking and killing Hogwarts students and it isn't Voldemort. Now someone has to solve the mystery before it's too late. Has turned into something of a slight Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. 6th Year Musings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Newest fic time! Yay! Okay, so just a few notes. Actually, only one. When I say that the first innocent person Harry saw die was Cedric, I mean that he didn't really see his parents die because he was only one. Or, at least he doesn't remember it.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone…I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Harry Potter's life was defined by death. Death had shaped him, molding his life into what it was. It was because of death that he was who he was. From toddler to teenager, everything was about death.

Lily and James Potter were the first to die. His parents. Harry was only one year old that night that Voldemort had attacked. They had died to protect him. In doing so, they forged an unbreakable bond. Harry was forever blessed with the gift of love.

Ten years went by and Harry's life was quiet. His eleventh year, marked by his entrance to Hogwarts, began a new deadly cycle. Who knew that the quiet, stuttering Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort's evil spirit? In Harry's second face-off against the Dark Lord, Professor Quirrell was the unfortunate victim. And it was Harry himself who inadvertently killed him.

Harry was fourteen the first time he saw someone innocent die. Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion for the Tri-Wizard tournament, was only in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the blink of an eye, he was dead. That night, Voldemort was resurrected.

But the last year was by far the most painful. Sirius Black, Harry's beloved godfather, was in battle with Voldemort's Death Eaters. Two words, a bright green light, and Sirius was gone forever. Thinking of him drove a knife through Harry's heart. He was part of that battle. He should have done something to save him.

Now, at the start of his 6th year, unease had settled back over Hogwarts. Harry could feel something was wrong. The wizarding world had finally accepted that Voldemort was alive and no one thought he was crazy anymore. But something other than Voldemort was wrong.

"Harry?"

The boy turned away from the window of the train and looked at the redhead across the compartment. "Huh?"

Ron Weasley, owner of the red hair and Harry's best friend, pretended to look hurt. "Staring out the window's more interesting that us?"

Harry laughed. "Of course not! I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Hermione Granger. She was the third member of their group: the brains that got them through everything. And they had been through _everything_.

"Just about this year," Harry answered.

"Are you worried?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who did look worried. "No," he lied.

Ron looked at him doubtfully. "Come on, Harry. We were there with you. People understand now how powerful You-Know-Who is."

"For Heaven's sake Ron!" Hermione cried. "Will you please stop saying You-Know-Who? Just say his name!" She turned to Harry. "If you are worried, it's perfectly understandable."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends. "I wonder how Hogwarts will be different this year," he said.

"More security," Hermione answered. "That's for sure."

"Not the Dementors again!" Ron cried. Harry shuddered. His memories of the black-robed, soul-sucking Azkaban guards were less than pleasant.

"No," he replied. "Not the Dementors. Now that Voldemort's back…" Ron cringed at the sound of the name. "Who knows where their loyalties lie."

"That's true," Hermione mused. She sighed and stared out the window. The three students all grew quiet.

Harry tried to keep his mind off of Voldemort. But the nearer they drew toward Hogsmeade and Hogwarts itself, more memories of the past years grew stronger. He couldn't help but picture the Great Hall, usually so cheerful, draped in black mourning Cedric Diggory. He saw Sirius' body falling almost gracefully and disappearing through the mysterious black veil that had haunted Harry every night since.

Harry sighed quietly, knowing that it would be a difficult year at best. He tried to shake off that feeling he'd had – that dull foreboding feeling that something else was going to happen.

"Would be difficult" was an understatement.

***

Ron looked up and down the Gryffindor table at all of the new students. This year was going to be different; he could feel it.

It was strange to be among nearly the oldest students at the school. After growing up with five older brothers and only a younger sister for company, Ron was used to being the youngest and smallest and most picked on. Ginny was a girl and therefore untouchable. Sure, Fred and George, the mischief-making twins, teased her sometimes, but they never seriously picked on her.

But now, there were five classes of students younger than him and only one older. It was an interesting feeling, this superiority.

All of his older brothers were supposed to have left Hogwarts by now, but Fred and George were taking two days off a week to take class. Their joke shop in Diagon Alley was outrageously successful, but their spectacular departure from Hogwarts the year before left them technically not finished school. Dumbledore had invited them back to finish. Ron guessed he'd been bored without them.

There was something else mixed with that superior feeing though. Something felt…darker. It wasn't the feeling that accompanied fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was something else.

Ron wasn't used to these strange feelings. Harry could feel things coming, not him. But he could tell something was coming. It almost felt like whatever it was was already here.

Ron's eyes widened and he suddenly knew. You-Know-Who wasn't the real danger, at least not this year. Whatever was was already at Hogwarts.


	2. The First Victim

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** You may recognize the new DADA teacher…she's just someone I'm borrowing from another canon *grin* This isn't a crossover fic; she's just a crossover character.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone who is in this story yet.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your opinions mean a lot to me.**

The year started surprisingly quiet. Sixth years began taking upper level classes. It was, quite possibly, the quietest beginning of the school year they'd had yet.

Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was, to everyone's utter shock, completely normal. She was young, pretty, and American. Introduced as Amy Madison, she told her classes of her magic experiences, dating back to when she was 15. She explained that she'd been the victim of dark spells, in particular a body-switching spell, but that she'd also used much dark magic.

Harry's mind was so preoccupied with still dealing with Sirius being gone that he avoided Professor Madison's spell. But every other boy he knew developed crushes on her instantly.

Unfortunately, the quiet did not last long. Less than two weeks into the school year, it happened.

Ron slumped over his plate at dinner. "I'm doomed!" he groaned.

Hermione sighed, amused. "All you have to do is study."

"No amount of studying can save me, 'Mione." Ron lifted his head and glared daggers at his open Potions textbook on the table in front of him. "How cruel is Snape anyway? Giving us a test in the second week of school."

Hermione just laughed. "This is NEWT level Potions, Ron! It's not supposed to be easy."

"I must have been possessed when I agreed to this," the redhead mumbled miserably.

"Hi Ron. Hey 'Mione," a voice beside them said.

"Hey Ginny," Ron greeted his little sister.

"Ew," she commented as she sat down, glancing at Ron's book. "Potions."

"I know!" moaned her brother, banging his head on the table again.

Suddenly, Harry burst into the Great Hall and ran to the table. Hermione and Ginny stood up quickly, frightened by the boy's sudden and apparently urgent entrance.

"Harry?"

"What's wrong?"

Harry was so out of breath he could barely speak. "Just came…from hospital wing…wounded…lucky they found him in time…"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. In an instant, they were up from the table and following Harry at top speed through the castle. Ginny stayed behind, just watching the Dream Team go.

***

When they reached the hospital wing, they found Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore circled around one bed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the three students in the doorway. "Ah yes." He looked extremely tired. His look of weary had been growing since that day in the Department of Mysteries and it made him look far older than even his long years. "Come here."

Slowly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione neared the bed. They were all quiet for a moment. Ron found his voice first. "Neville?"

Neville Longbottom, the infamously clumsy but kind-hearted Gryffindor 6th year, lay ashen-gray in the bed. His eyes were closed.

"Is he under Dreamless Sleep Potion?" Hermione asked softly.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Nothing can wake him up either."

Hermione took one of Neville's icy hands in hers as a tear slid down her cheek. "Will he be okay?" she asked hesitantly, very afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey assured her. "But if he had been brought to me any later…" Her voice trailed off, but there was no need for her to continue.

Harry stood back from the bed, looking at his friend's still form. Something on the inside of Neville's elbow caught his eye. "What's that?"

Madam Pomfrey gently extended Neville's limp arm as Professor McGonagall explained. "That is the only mark left by his attacker. From the way Mr. Longbottom was lying outside the greenhouses when we found him, it is impossible for the mark to be from the fall." The inside of Neville's elbow was covered with an angry, bright purple bruise.

"That's the only mark on him?" Ron asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "But then what's wrong with him?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced hesitantly at Professor Dumbledore, who just nodded. She turned back to the three students. "His blood was drained. That is why his skin is the color that it is."

Harry and Ron were silent, as Hermione went into panic-expert mode. "Professor, then it's obvious! It's a vampire! Vampires drink blood! That has to be it!"

"Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

But she didn't stop. "Professor, we have to do something about this! What if…"

"Hermione!" Dumbledore said again, louder and more forcefully. A chastised and worried Hermione stopped talking. "Thank you. Now, Hermione, your observations are very astute. Mr. Longbottom's blood has indeed been nearly drained, much like a vampire attack. However, there are no puncture wounds. No bite marks."

Hermione visibly deflated at Dumbledore's words. Without her escape of researching and solving things, she had nowhere to go. With nothing else, she moved from the bedside and clung to Harry and Ron.

"Professor, why are you telling us this?"

Again, the three teachers shared a worried look. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, please sit down."

Harry took a seat on the edge of the empty bed next to Neville's. "Professor? What's wrong?"

Dumbledore sat down next to Harry. "There is a distinct possibility, Harry, that Voldemort is a part of this attack. He is not here on the castle grounds or sending Death Eaters in at night, but Neville's parents were great enemies of the Dark Lord and he was involved in the battle in the Department of Mysteries. We do not wish to alarm you, only to raise your awareness. This matter has our full attention and we will discover who is responsible."

A heavy silence fell. Voldemort's resurrection had put stress on everyone in the wizarding world, but Harry felt it most of all. All of his life, Voldemort had been hunting him. His blood had been the element that brought Voldemort back. Hermione and Ron had also been in that battle the year prior. They knew what Harry had gone through as he watched Sirius die.

Sighing, Dumbledore continued. "I tell you all this because it is imperative that you three especially be completely alert at all times."

"Being cautious is for your own protection," Madam Pomfrey added.

The three students nodded. "Of course," Ron muttered absently.

Dumbledore stood up. "I understand how difficult this must be." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, will you please bring these three back to their tower?"

"Of course, Albus." McGonagall led a very dazed and distraught Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the hospital wing.

When they were safely back in Gryffindor Tower, no one knew what to say. Hermione fled immediately up to the girls' dormitory, not saying a word to anyone. The Weasley twins (who spent a fair amount of time devising jokes in their old dormitory), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Colin Creevey all watched her go curiously. All eyes then shifted to Harry and Ron, who trudged tiredly up the stairs to their own room.

Ron collapsed on his bed, facedown on the fluffy comforter. Harry sat by the dormer window, absently stroking Hedwig, who had flown by for a visit.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know."


	3. Black Drapes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Thanks for the reviews! I've written quite a bit on this story but as of right now it's incomplete. Although, I think my writer's block is beginning to break! Yay!

For anyone wondering, Amy Madison appeared in seasons 1, 2, 3, and 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But this isn't a Buffy crossover, I'm just taking Amy.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own them, I swear! Oh wait, I do own Bricilla, but no one else.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were full of questions about their fifth roommate's disappearance. Harry and Ron's simple answer of "hospital wing" was readily accepted, as Neville ended up in the hospital quite often.

But Neville didn't return from the hospital the next day. Or the next. Or after that. A week went by and still he remained unconscious. Madam Pomfrey tried her best and still nothing could wake him up.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent as much of their free time researching as possible, but their heavy class loads prevented much of it. Most of their prior years were nowhere near this hard, thus freeing up research time.

Meanwhile, either Harry, Ron, Dean, or Seamus visited their near comatose roommate everyday. None of the Professors seemed to know who or what had attacked Neville. But also, there had been no other students harmed. The entire Wizarding world was in high paranoia over the strangely quiet Voldemort, so one wounded student was not very high on the worry list.

Not yet anyway.

***

Ginny walked silently in the Great Hall. Black drapes lined the paneled walls and students slowly filed in. She had only seen people this somber and the Great Hall o sad the year Cedric had been killed.

The Hall, regardless of the majority of Hogwarts' student body being inside, was near silent. Ginny took a seat next to Luna Lovegood, who she'd become good friends with since they both fought Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Luna was a Ravenclaw, but houses didn't matter then.

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore stood up before the school. All of Hogwarts turned their saddened eyes to him. "My dear students," he began. "This is a dark time for us all. Through the years, there has been darkness and there has been light. Never is there one without the other.

"But there are those who fall victim to the dark and get lost, never reaching the light. Today, we mourn one such loss. Pansy Parkinson, 6th year of Slytherin House, is now gone." Dumbledore paused. "She will not go unremembered."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat close together. They far from liked Pansy Parkinson, hated her in fact, but even age-old quarrels were forgotten in the face of death.

Pansy's death had shocked everyone. She'd been killed by a strange curse that left her body completely dry of blood. No one knew of any curse that could do it. Besides, no matter if the house was _really_ evil or not, Voldemort was Slytherin's heir and would doubtfully attack a member of his own house. That meant that someone else was behind it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to join Ginny and Luna at Ravenclaw's usual table. "Hey Gin," Ron said quietly. Ginny didn't say anything, just attached herself to her brother's waist and sobbed into his robes. Ron patted her hair awkwardly.

"Ginny, stop crying," Harry said soothingly. "It'll be okay."

"But she's…" Ginny tried to speak between hiccups. "She's dead! I didn't even like her and now she's dead!" the girl wailed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Too many girls said the silent message. While Ginny wailed, Hermione and Luna had started sniffling as well.

As he and Ron waited out the crying, Harry began to formulate a plan. Whatever had attacked Neville and killed Pansy wasn't through yet. They had to learn more.

"Hi Luna." A shy little voice drew everyone's attention.

Luna looked at the tear-stained face of a terrified first year girl. "Hi Bricilla. Come sit down." Luna looked over at all the Gryffindors. "This is Bricilla. She's my first year."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"In Ravenclaw, each first year is assigned to a fourth year or older," Luna explained.

"Luna shows me around," the girl said in her small voice.

"That's nice," Harry said smiling. The girl was obviously very frightened.

"Harry?" Ron said pointedly. Ginny had finally let go of him and he was ready to get out of the depressing Great Hall. Harry nodded.

"We have to go," he said apologetically. "Ginny, Luna, we'll see you later. It was nice to meet you, Bricilla." Bricilla nodded.

Once they'd left the Hall, the atmosphere felt considerably lighter. The famous trio ended up alone in a corner of the library. They sat in silence for a minute.

"We need to figure out who's behind this. We need to stop them," Hermione said, her voice dull but firm.

"Duh," Ron said miserably. Harry and Hermione looked at him, confused. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Picked it up from Professor Madison."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since Professor Madison had turned the Hogwarts boys into lovesick puppies, the Hogwarts girls had rather taken a dislike to her. With vague amusement, Hermione realized that this must have been what the boys felt in second year with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Professor Madison…" Harry repeated. "What if we ask her?"

Hermione glared at him. "You must be joking!"

"She's a powerful witch, Hermione. She knows of creatures and spells used that aren't common in England."

"Hmph." But Hermione didn't argue any more and Harry knew he'd won. Ron looked mildly happy at the chance to learn more about Amy Madison.

Hogwarts went to sleep that night with a heavy heart, but three students among them resolved to find an answer.


	4. An American Lesson

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Amy Madison belongs to the Buffyverse, but she's such a cool DADA teacher! The Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes specifically referenced in this chapter are: The Witch (season 1), Graduation Day Part Two (s3), Gingerbread (s3), Smashed (s6), Teacher's Pet (s1), and Bad Eggs (s2). This isn't really a BtVS crossover. I'm just borrowing Amy.

And I'm sorry that I haven't updated this is just under forever. I have terrible writer's block on this story. So it's still currently on pause, but hopefully not for too much longer.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone in this chapter.

**Thanks to my reviewers and especially Miss Piratess!**

…

Conveniently, N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the next day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to class with Dean and Parvati. They were the only Gryffindor 6th years in the class, aside from Neville, who was still unconscious.

Professor Madison got up to start the class when Draco Malfoy of all people stood up. "Professor, with all due respect, I don't think we can deal with a class right now." All trace of smugness was out of his voice. "It's too soon."

Hermione was utterly stunned to find herself actually feeling sorry for Malfoy. But he sounded broken-hearted. He and Pansy had been betrothed since their births.

Professor Madison looked sadly at her class. "I understand." She paused. "What should we use this time to do?"

Surprisingly, Malfoy had given Harry the opportunity he needed. "Professor?" he asked, standing up. "Could you tell us about magic in America?"

Amy looked at her class. They all seemed interested. "Okay. America is very much the same as Great Britain, except that most witches and wizards learn wandless magic."

"Brilliant!" Dean said.

Hermione leaned over to Harry. "Why didn't you ask her specifically about what we need to know?" she whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I thought, 'hey are there any American spells that suck out your blood' would sound odd."

Hermione smiled a little and begrudgingly turned back to Professor Madison. "How did you learn magic?" Ernie MacMillan asked a little dreamily.

"My mother. I watched her and learned until she left when I was 15."

"Where did she go?" Parvati asked, curiosity overriding her jealousy.

Professor Madison cracked a smile. "She _was_ trapped in a cheerleading trophy in my old high school. A spell of hers backfired."

"What was she trying to do?" Malfoy asked.

"Put me there."

Malfoy looked a cross between aghast, impressed, and amused. "Well do you ever visit her?"

"I would…" Professor Madison's eyes sparkled a little. "But the trophy was in my high school and my high school sort of blew up, so I'm not entirely sure what happened to her."

The N.E.W.T DADA class looked at their teacher with a new respect. "What else have you done?" Ron asked, as the topic of trophy-trapped mothers did little for their investigation.

Professor Madison looked deep in thought. "I spent three years as a rat."

"You're an animagus?" Dean asked. "Wicked!"

The professor half-laughed, half-grimaced. "Animagi have control over their transformations. I didn't. My own demon-brainwashed mother was burning me at the stake and I transformed myself into a rat to escape the fire. I never could figure out how to turn myself back. Three years later, another witch, a friend of mine, finally found the reversal spell."

"Wow…" Dean muttered dreamily.

But Harry was paying rapt attention. "A demon?" he asked, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Oh yeah." Professor Madison waved a hand. "My town was not what you'd call normal. Teachers turned up beheaded, demon parasites laid eggs under the school, scores of people turned up drained of all their blood…"

Bingo.

Suddenly, she realized what she'd said. So did the entire class. She sighed. "It's not what you think. Sunnydale was prime hunting grounds for vampires. Miss Parkinson was not killed by a vampire."

The entire class slumped. Hermione looked glumly at her friends. "Back to square one."

**.i.i.i.**

Square one was a dangerous place to be. With no knowledge of the attacker, everyone was in danger. Some students walked in packs, huddled together in fear.

Others, however, didn't. After all the mayhem they'd seen (and caused) over the years, Fred and George Weasley were afraid of very little at Hogwarts. And, being students only two days out of the week, they didn't foresee themselves as likely targets.

They spent much of their time in Gryffindor's common room. It was familiar, as well as a good place to concoct pranks. The 18-year-old twins clamored excitedly out of the secret entrance and took off down the hall. A large portrait swung to cover the secret doorway as a very large lady in a pink dress glared disapprovingly at them.

"You have the creams, right?" one twin asked the other.

"Yes Fred!" George grinned. "I fixed them up really pretty. If we arranged them right, those bloody arrogant Slytherins at the match tomorrow will think the Canary Cream Fairy left 'em for them!" The twins grinned maliciously as they reached the Quidditch stadium and climbed into Slytherin's section of the stands.

"I don't know why Dumbledore won't let us play again," Fred complained as they neared the open Quidditch seating area. "Gryffindor's team wouldn't be quite so…" His voice trailed off.

"Fred? What's…" George came up behind his brother. The Canary Creams fell from his hand and landed in a heap as he looked down onto the two figures lying still on the grassy pitch.

The twins turned and raced down the stairs, all thoughts of their prank gone. Both skidded to a halt when they saw the two bodies. A man lay flat on his back with a girl sprawled over his chest.

Her red hair fanned out and stuck in the damp mud.

"Ginny?" George whispered.

"Ginny!" Fred shouted and the twins ran to their little sister. They dropped to their knees in the mud. George held her wrist.

"She's alive!" he breathed, giddy with relief.

"Can't say the same for him," Fred said sadly, holding the wrist of the other body. Ginny's cold hand was still clutched in his lifeless one. "Looks like our little sister had a secret from us," Fred commented, indicating the clasped hands.

"Let's see who he was," George muttered glumly, brushing Ginny's hair from the man's face.

"Bloody hell…"


	5. Unlikely Help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I know that this story isn't great. Unfortunately, I have this fondness in my heart for all my stories, good or bad. Therefore, The Old Ones stays. Review if you want!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own any of 'em.

…

Fred, George, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team minus Ginny sat silently in Professor Dumbledore's office. "What was he doing here?" George asked.

"And what the HELL was he doing with Ginny?" Fred asked, his protective-older-brother syndrome kicking in.

"After how awful we were last year, he came to help coach us," Ron explained miserably. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"We didn't know about him and Ginny," Harry added. Fred scowled.

They heard a door open and Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey walked in. They looked incredibly sad and everyone in the room knew.

"I am afraid that what Fred and George have reported is indeed true," Professor Dumbledore announced. "Oliver Wood is dead."

The room fell heavy with silence. Ron was the first to speak. "What about Ginny?"

"She's stable," Madam Pomfrey replied. "But unfortunately, like Mr. Longbottom, nothing can wake her."

"But she's alive?" George asked, needing verification.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"We must ask you," Professor McGonagall began, "not to mention this to anyone. We will notify the other students and staff when we feel it is appropriate." All the students nodded their understanding.

Ron turned around as the students got up to leave the office. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

He hesitated for a second, unable to find words. "Nothing, Professor." She watched sympathetically as he followed the other students from the office. The Weasleys had already been through this once when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The stern professor did not understand why they had to suffer so much.

Sighing, she bid good-bye to Dumbledore. She retired to her own office and tried to prepare what to say to her house. She was getting very tired of these announcements.

**.i.i.i.**

A heavy rain began to fall the following day. It felt to those trapped inside the Hogwarts castle that the sky itself was melting and falling down upon them. A week straight it poured – no one left the stone walls and everyone was very on edge.

The news of Oliver's death spread quickly of course. The Slytherins immediately began accusing Gryffindor of cheating by having an extra coach, not that it mattered. For the third time in the six years Harry had been at Hogwarts, Quidditch was cancelled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent all their time researching dark arts and spells. Professor Madison had even given them written permission to do research in the restricted section.

Amy sympathized deeply with the students. Her few years in high school before she'd become a rat had all been like this. Students, teachers, even their principal had ended up dead. It seemed she couldn't escape.

On the eighth miserable day of rain, Fred and George approached their younger brother and his friends. They'd stayed at the castle to watch over Ginny and the rain then kept them there.

"Hey Fred, George," Harry said dully. He was sitting by the window, staring intently at the storm outside. Ron and Hermione were on a couch, watching the fire. Ron nodded absently to his brothers.

"You've been doing research?" George asked listlessly. "On the murders?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking puzzled. "Of course."

"We want to help."

Three heads turned simultaneously as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at Fred incredulously. Hermione was the first to speak. "Excuse me?" The twins looked very uncomfortable as she continued. "You two want to help with…research?"

"Hey!" George said defensively. "Our little sister's in the hospital bloody unconscious from all of this!" He paused. "And regardless of all those early morning practices, harsh lectures…"

"Daring our sister," Fred broke in resentfully.

"The point is, despite all that, Oliver was our friend," George finished. His eyes read of nothing but sorrow. "We want to help stop this thing."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Sure. All the help we can get is good."

Fred and George sat down at their brother's words. Fred cast a wary eye at the rather large and threatening books that were spread out on the table before him. Hermione, apparently having gotten over her shock, got up from the couch and pushed one to each of the twins. "Uh…"

"Time to get to work."

Afraid to argue with Hermione's fearsome look, the twins quietly began reading.


	6. Therapy in the Forest

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Big thanks to everyone who's actually reading this! It's one of those stories where I have to finish just for the sake of finishing it, not because I think it's one of my best. Anyway, thanks! Oh, and the few lines of Hagrid's at the end are from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone…too bad ..sigh..

…

After a week and a half, the rain finally let up. Students poured out of the castle giddy with their longing for the sun. No one had been attacked since Ginny and Oliver and the sun put everyone in some semblance of high spirits. But not Harry. He could only sit in the hospital wing with Neville and Ginny, brooding over all those he had lost. Oliver was just the end of a long list.

He left Ron, Hermione, and the twins to studying one afternoon and quietly slipped out of the Common Room. He had no destination; he just felt like wandering. Students were milling about in the sunny courtyard, but Harry soon found himself heading away from the castle and toward the Forbidden Forest. Most students still shied away from the forest in fear, but not Harry. He had left all hesitancy about the forest back in her first year.

Before he knew it, he found himself face-to-face with a thestral. He laughed dryly. Figures.

The creature just looked at him with huge eyes. Harry was silent and stroked the creature's fearsome head. Somehow the eerie silence and presence of the supernatural creatures was calming. The prospect of returning to the castle was depressing, so Harry opted to remain alone.

The already dark forest grew dimmer as afternoon faded into the evening. Resignedly, Harry stood up. He had been leaning against the back of a sleeping thestral and had almost fallen asleep himself. Sadly, he bid the creatures good-bye and started back for Hogwarts.

The castle no longer represented safety for him. Of course, after everything he'd been through, it was a miracle it had ever felt safe. Now, nowhere felt safe. The Dursley's was technically safe and so was 12 Grimmauld Place, but neither were anywhere Harry wanted to be.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see a large tree root in his path until he tripped over it. He muttered several swears that even the Weasley twins would approve of as he headed back. He was at the edge of the forest when he tripped again.

But as he looked down to curse to daring tree root into oblivion, Harry gasped and a cold chill ran down his spine. It wasn't a tree branch.

It was Professor Snape.

**.i.i.i.**

"He had gone looking for you, Potter."

Harry was in the hospital wing again. Snape had been given a private room, not that he was conscious to appreciate it. Neville and Ginny remained near comatose.

Looking at Professor McGonagall, Harry asked, "Why?"

McGonagall sighed. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you. There's been another fatal attack. Professor Snape was looking for you to warn you."

Harry's heart was heavy. Another death? And now Snape was almost dead because of him? He was beginning to think it would never end. "Who was killed, Professor?" Harry asked bluntly.

Tears formed in his Professor's eyes. Harry's blood ran cold. He'd never seen her cry before. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said.

**.i.i.i.**

Harry, Ron, and Dean stood silently in their doorway. This had never happened before. Harry ended up in the hospital a lot and Neville did too, but never had they been absent at the same time.

Never had there been two empty beds in the room.

"Did they notify his parents yet?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah," Dean said. They were silent again.

"I can't believe this," Ron whispered. "I never thought…what was he doing by the Quidditch Pitch anyway? He didn't play Quidditch."

Dean just shrugged. The three boys remained standing still. None wanted to enter the dormitory. Finally, Harry turned away. "Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"For a walk," came the short reply.

"It's not safe, mate."

Angrily, Harry turned on his best friend. "When has Hogwarts ever been safe, Ron? Tell me! Better yet, tell Cedric or Pansy Parkinson or Oliver or now Seamus! Tell them when Hogwarts has been safe!"

Ron didn't say anything at Ron's outburst. He and Dean just watched as Harry stormed off.

"You think he'll be all right?" Dean asked.

Ron shrugged. "He thinks it's all his fault."

"What's doing this, Ron?" Dean's voice was soft and sounded scared. "McGonagall said it might be You-Know-Who, but I don't think it is."

"No," Ron agreed. "It isn't."

"Then what else could kill us like this?"

Ron sighed and finally stepped into the dorm room. "I don't know."

**.i.i.i.**

Harry figured no one would come to look for him in the hospital wing. Outside of members of the DA or Gryffindor House, Neville and Ginny had few visitors. Professor Snape was not allowed visitors, not that they were knocking down the door anyway.

Silently, Harry kept a vigil over his two friends. Thoughts spun through his head, not one making sense. Seamus was dead. Professor Snape was nearly in a coma and it was his fault. Harry had never expected to feel anything remotely resembling guilt over bad things happening to the Potions Master and yet here he was. Ginny was dating Oliver, but Oliver was dead. Harry wondered if Ginny knew that.

He looked down at the bed next to him. Neville. Why had he been the first victim? A thought occurred to Harry and he shivered as though a cold chill had crept into the hospital.

Was Neville the first victim because of the prophecy? Was Voldemort really behind all of this? Harry sighed. He wondered, for what seemed like the hundredth time since that day in Dumbledore's office, what his life would have been like had Neville been chosen. Would he be lying in that hospital bed and Neville watching over him? Would he even still be alive?

The truth was no one knew how things would have been different. That possibly was the most maddening part. Harry stood up in frustration. He couldn't stay in the hospital. Merlin knows why he thought it would be _less_ depressing than his dorm room. With no real destination, Harry left and walked the corridors of Hogwarts.

As he wandered the massive castle's halls, a memory stirred. It was just after Hagrid had told him who he was. They were in Diagon Alley, talking about Gringott's. "Taint no safer place," Hagrid had said. "Not one. 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts." Harry cracked a joyless smile. The irony of that statement was just priceless.

Suddenly, Harry perked up. "Hagrid!" he said aloud. He would go visit Hagrid. Hagrid would give him something hot to drink and let him forget about the awful things that had happened. Harry cast a wary eye around him and slipped off toward Hagrid's hut.


	7. Harry Goes Missing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while…I'm just bad at updating in general, lol.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of the characters…just borrowing them for a while.

…

"'Arry! You should't be out by yerself with it so close to evenin'!" Hagrid said urgently when he opened the door. He ushered Harry inside. "It isn't safe!"

Harry allowed himself to be whisked into the hut. "I'm sorry, Hagrid," he muttered. He really did feel ashamed. Somehow, only Hagrid's warning made any impression on him.

"Nah, it's not yer fault," the half-giant said. "Everyone's worried 'bout everybody. Ain't no one safe."

Hagrid sank down heavily into a giant armchair. Harry took a seat hesitantly on the couch. Fang, Hagrid's large black dog, bounded over and laid his head on Harry's knee. As he idly scratched Fang's ears, Harry watched Hagrid closely. He realized that Hagrid looked even more distraught than he was.

"Hagrid, are you alright?"

Hagrid nodded miserably. "It's just, I 'ad to send Grawp away. Didn't want anything ter 'appen to 'im." Hagrid sniffed. "An then students keep getting 'urt an I don't want anything ter 'appen to you!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Hagrid," Harry said quickly. "I promise."

Harry's words seemed to reassure Hagrid before he burst into tears. He even smiled. "'Arry," he said, slightly hesitantly. "If this thing that's attacking 'Ogwarts isn't You-Know-Who, then what is it?"

Harry fidgeted and shrugged. "I don't know."

"I just wish I knew you'd be safe," Hagrid said.

"Look Hagrid, if it will make you feel better, why don't I spend the night here?" Harry offered. "It's almost dark and that way you can be sure I'm safe."

Hagrid perked up. "Really? Ye wouldn't mind?"

"Nah." Harry waved a hand. "My dorm's a pretty depressing place right now."

Hagrid looked sad. "I was sorry to 'ear about Seamus."

Harry brushed him off. "I don't want to talk about Seamus, Hagrid. I want to think about simpler times when it was just Voldemort's memory or escaped convicts hunting us." He didn't seem to realize what he was saying until after he said it.

Hagrid patted his knee reassuringly. "Now I won' be getting you into any trouble, will I?"

"Don't worry, Hagrid. I won't let anyone blame you for my being here." Harry smiled a false smile. "Everything will be fine.

**.i.i.i.**

Ron awoke the next morning with a start. He glanced around the room wildly. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Softly, he heard Dean snoring across the room. Neville's, Seamus's, and Harry's beds were all silent and empty.

He leapt out of bed and ran down to the Common Room. 'Please let Harry be there!' he thought. When Harry was nowhere to be found, Ron raced up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

And landed swiftly on his bottom at the foot of the magical slide. "Dammit!" he swore out loud. "I can't even bang on the door?"

Apparently the shape-shifting stairs did not understand English, for the slide remained intact and taunting Ron. Angrily, he picked up an abandoned textbook and threw it at the door. It hit with a hard thunk. Ron's anger evaporated as he looked around for more heavy things to throw. An unused roll of parchment was the next to go. "HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.

Finally, the door creaked open and a sleepy 4th year peeked out. "What is going on?" she asked groggily.

"Go get Hermione Granger!" Ron commanded. When the girl did not react immediately, Ron yelled, "Now!"

That got her moving and moments later, Hermione appeared. She looked none too pleased with Ron. "What is so important?" she asked.

"Harry's gone!"

"What?" Hermione's grouchiness instantly evaporated. "What do you mean, gone?"

Ron looked at her. "I mean he's not here. He left last night to go for a walk and I haven't seen him since."

Hermione was furious. "You idiot! You just let him go walking around alone and never went to look for him?"

"I didn't know he was going to run off!" Ron shot back defensively. "He was upset about Seamus." His anger melted into sorrow. "I guess I understood why he'd want to be alone."

Hermione blinked back tears. "We have to find him."

Ron nodded. Hermione retrieved her dressing gown and threw it on before they rushed out of the dorm. "Where do we even start looking?" Ron asked, desperation tingeing his voice.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't know what to do." Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up and she tore down the hall. "Professor McGonagall!" she cried as she ran toward her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?" McGonagall asked.

Ron looked guiltily at the professor as Hermione said, "Harry's missing."

"Again?" McGonagall sighed nervously. "All right. You two begin searching the castle. I'll alert the staff and begin searching the castle and the grounds." She glared sternly at them. "Whatever you do, do not go outside!"

After Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding, McGonagall rushed off down the hall. Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him off in the other direction. "Maybe we should check the Great Hall," Ron suggested. "You know, just in case."

Hermione shot him a glare that plainly read, "If he's there eating breakfast, we're dead," but nodded. Together, they stood in the doorway and scanned the faces of the few students up for breakfast. Ron's heart sank when they saw that Harry was not there.

He whirled around when he felt a soft tap on his back. "Oh, it's you," he said.

Luna's first-year charge, Bricilla, blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Hermione glared at Ron again. "It's fine, Bricilla," she said. "Are you okay?"

Bricilla nodded, but she looked upset. "Have you seen Luna anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry." Hermione smiled hopefully. "You haven't seen Harry around this morning, have you?"

The girl shook her head. "Uh-uh. Are you sure you haven't seen Luna?"

"Why don't you come with us?" Ron suddenly suggested. "You can look for Luna and we can look for Harry."

"Okay!" Bricillia actually smiled. "Where do we start looking?"

Ron started to say that they didn't know, but an outburst from Hermione cut him off. "Ron, I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Bricilla asked.

"Remember what Professor McGonagall just said?" she asked. Upon Ron's blank look, she repeated, "Don't go outside. Now think about all the people who've been hurt. Neville was by the greenhouses. Pansy was in the courtyard. Snape was at the edge of the forest and Ginny, Oliver, and Seamus – "

"Were by the Quidditch Pitch," Ron finished. "No one's been injured or killed in the castle! During the rain, no one got hurt."

"Which means that we should be safe inside the castle," Bricilla said. "Right?"

"But if Harry's outside," Ron continued, "He could be in danger."

Hermione crossed her arms. "McGonagall told us to stay inside!"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, you cannot possibly be thinking of rules right now!"

Hermione and Bricilla hurried to follow Ron as he headed for the entrance to the castle, with Hermione mumbling, "I always think of the rules!" as they ran.


	8. Lost and Found

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! My goal is to have this story finished and posted before book six comes out. Probably not gonna happen, but we'll see.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own em.

…

Cautiously, Ron poked his head out the castle door. "All clear!" he whispered back to the girls. One by one, the three of them slipped into the early morning light.

"Do you see any of the professors anywhere?" Hermione whispered.

"No," Ron answered.

"Good." Ron and Hermione were surprised to hear Bricilla's voice pipe up softly.

"I don't know where to look," Hermione admitted tearfully.

Ron squeezed her hand as her lip trembled. "Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll find him." She tried to smile as he laced his fingers through hers. "Come on," he said. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron as he headed away from the castle's safe walls. Bricilla clung to Hermione's robes, casting wistful glances back at the stone fortress.

The morning was still and silent. Dew clung to the grass, soaking through the three students' slippers and glittering in the pale early sunlight. The birds were just waking and stretching their wings and the water in the lake lapped quietly at its shores.

Had their best friend not been missing with a serial killer on the loose, Ron and Hermione may have thought the morning pretty. There were more than a few times that Hermione wished that they could have at least one school year without something horrible happening. Professor Madison had seemed normal and everyone had hoped that she was a sign of a normal year to come. Not so much.

"Do you see the professors yet?" Bricilla asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"And let's hope we don't," Ron said. "We don't have Harry's invisibility cloak with us."

"Harry has an invisibility cloak?" Bricilla asked, excited.

"Oops." Ron blushed. Hermione glared and smacked him in the arm.

"Let's just look for him," she grumbled.

"And Luna too," Bricilla added.

"Right." Hermione led the girl and Ron down toward the lake. "I wish we could check _in_ the lake. What if the giant squid got him?"

Ron frowned. "Has the giant squid ever gotten anyone?"

"No," Hermione murmured, blushing.

"But why would Harry go down to the lake?" Bricilla asked.

"Who knows? Why would Harry sneak out of the castle when people are dying?" Ron asked. "We need to look everywhere."

He and Hermione each took her hands and led her closer to the water. She dragged her feet and sighed as they left the castle further and further back.

**.i.i.i.**

Harry yawned and stretched in Hagrid's enormous easy chair. He could tell from the bellowing snores reverberating from Hagrid's bed that the groundskeeper was still asleep.

Fang sleepily lifted his head as Harry scribbled a quick goodbye note to Hagrid. He put a finger to his lips and the dog laid down again.

He breathed a sigh of relief. When he eased the door closed behind him. He didn't have the energy to talk to anyone and was looking forward to a warm breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter!"

He turned sharply to his right when he heard his name. Professors McGonagall and Sinistra came flying toward him. "What are you doing out here, Potter?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Sinistra smiled, out of breath. "What your Deputy Headmistress means is that we learned you were missing and we are glad to find you well."

"I spent the night here at Hagrid's," Harry explained. "Who said that I was missing?"

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," McGonagall replied shortly.

"Oh." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

McGonagall's face bloomed purple. "Oops? You'd better have a lot more to say for yourself than oops. We have to get back inside the castle; it isn't safe out here."

Harry was just about to ask just why it wasn't safe outside when he was cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

**.i.i.i.**

Ron found himself hugging Bricilla protectively, keeping the girl's face against his shoulder. She had seen the body near the water's edge and screamed before dissolving into hysterics. Ron tried to console her, but found that all he could do was keep her from looking back at it.

Blinking back tears, Hermione approached the black-haired girl lying face down on the ground slowly. She looked at Ron as she knelt next to her and shook her head sadly. Ron looked away.

When she went to roll the body over, both she and the "dead" girl shrieked. Ron jumped in surprise. Bricilla shakily turned to look. "Cho?" Ron asked in surprise.

Cho scrambled to sit up and whimpered. She cradled her left arm. Hermione gently touched her shoulder. "Cho, it's Hermione Granger. What happened?"

"I don't know," Cho whispered fearfully.

Hermione carefully extended the arm that Cho was holding and saw an ugly bruise inside her elbow. "Don't worry, Cho," she said. "We won't let anything else happen to you."

Just then, they heard shouting. They looked up to see Harry, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sinistra running toward them. Hermione leapt to her feet. "Harry!" she cried and nearly knocked him over when she hugged him. "You're alive!"

Harry blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

McGonagall and Sinistra knelt at Cho's side. "Can you walk, my dear?" Sinistra asked.

Cho nodded hesitantly. She looked around. "How did I get out here?" she asked. The two professors shared a look. She looked up at them pathetically. "My arm hurts."

They gently helped her to her feet. "Let's go see Madam Pomfrey," Sinistra said.

Cho nodded. "Okay."

Together, they led Cho back toward the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bricilla hung back. "Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked, hugging him again.

"I spent the night at Hagrid's," he replied.

Bricilla frowned. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Hermione jumped in before Harry could answer. "I'm so glad we found you – we have loads to tell you!"

But before she could explain further, Professor Sinistra appeared behind her. "Professor McGonagall sent me back for you lot," she said. "It isn't safe out here, you know."

"So we've heard," Hermione muttered. Obediently, she followed Harry, Ron, and Bricilla as Sinistra led them back into the castle.


	9. Desperation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I've determined that this story will be 12 chapters long, plus the theme song, just so you all know. Also, it's kind of turned into a Buffy crossover, except Amy Madison is the only one who is from Buffy.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own any of 'em.

…

Madam Pomfrey was as quick to put Cho to bed as Professor McGonagall was to whisk the other four into her office. "What exactly were you doing outside?" she fumed to Ron and Hermione. "After I expressly told you to stay inside!" She turned on Harry. "And you! Sneaking off when this is school is in the middle of a crisis!"

Harry had the good sense to look ashamed. "I'm sorry. I guess, I wasn't thinking – "

"Again," McGonagall said sharply.

Harry blushed crimson and looked to Ron and Hermione for help. Hermione looked utterly miserable from McGonagall's scolding, but Ron stepped up. "He was upset about Seamus, Professor. We all wanted to be alone."

She softened just a little. "That doesn't mean you can go off on your own whenever you feel like it," she said to Harry softly.

Harry nodded sadly. "I understand, Professor. I'm sorry."

Bricilla sat silently, scared to death of the stern witch lecturing them. Professor McGonagall had all of the first-year students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff terrified, although she probably didn't mean to. Slytherin students were, for the most part, too haughty and arrogant to fear any professor and the Gryffindors wouldn't fear their own Head of House (as much). But to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, she was scary.

Professor McGonagall seemed to see Bricilla for the first time. She sighed frustratedly. "I want the four of you back to your dormitories right now. Do not say anything to your classmates. I will speak with you later this afternoon."

Slowly, they trudged single-file out of the office. Harry swore that he heard McGonagall mutter, "Always those three!" under her breath.

Once they'd seen Bricilla safely back to Ravenclaw Tower, Ron and Hermione sat Harry down in one of the Gryffindor armchairs. He avoided their eyes as they crossed their arms and stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"You'd better be!" Ron shot back.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished him. She turned to Harry. "We were just so worried about you! And then when we found Cho…" She sobered.

Harry asked softly, "How is Cho?"

Ron shrugged. "You heard her, same as I did. You know, she sounded almost like Lockhart did when we were down in the Chamber."

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "What was that spell he was so good at?"

"_Obliviate_," Hermione said immediately. She blushed when the boys both turned to stare at her. "So whatever attacked Cho must have been interrupted before it was finished and wiped her memory so she couldn't tell anyone." She paled. "Which means…"

"Which means that it's a witch or a wizard doing this," Harry said grimly. "One of us."

**.i.i.i.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared their disturbing new development with Fred and George, who for once took everything seriously. They sat together in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night, long after everyone else had drifted off to bed. "How do we go about this?" George asked as he slouched in an armchair and stared into the fire.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno." He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Will someone please tell me why someone new tries to kill us every year?"

Two pairs of identical eyes flashed toward Harry, who didn't respond. "We could ask a teacher for help," Hermione suggested half-heartedly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "When in doubt, ask a teacher," he muttered. Hermione looked at him with a wounded expression.

"May Professor Madison can help," Fred suggested. "She is Defense Against the Dark Arts after all."

George snorted. "Just because you fancy her doesn't mean she has all the answers." Fred looked hurt at his twin who'd betrayed him for the first time. George looked upset. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. Fred waved him off.

"Wouldn't have done any good anyway," Harry said. "We already talked to her."

"And?" Fred asked.

"Vampires." Harry shrugged. "All she had to say."

Hermione bit her lip. "But what if it is a vampire? I mean, you know Dumbledore. He let a werewolf in as a student." She avoided Harry's glare. "Who's to say he wouldn't let a vampire in as well?"

Fred and George shook their heads. "Too many rules for a vampire," George commented. "No garlic, no sunlight, have to be invited in, they usually stay away from wood."

"Plus," Ron piped up. "No bite marks, remember?" Hermione shrugged. Ron sighed. "Face it. We've hit a dead end."

Fred and George looked at each other and leapt to their feet. "All right," Fred said as he hauled Ron to his feet.

"Hey!" protested Ron.

"Time to stop feeling sorry for ourselves," George announced as he did the same to Harry.

Hermione looked mildly interested and climbed off the couch. She eyed the twins curiously. "Why are you two doing this? I know part of it is because of Ginny and Oliver, but you've never put this much effort into anything, except maybe your joke shop. What's going on?"

They didn't look at each other, to everyone's surprise, instead opting to stare into the fire or out the window. "A lot of things have happened since we've been at Hogwarts," George said softly. "Our teacher turned out to be You-Know-Who."

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened," Fred added.

"The Dementors."

"Durmstrang."

"Umbridge," George finished with a sigh. "But through all of that, we were never really scared to be here. It was always safe at Hogwarts."

"No one died anyway," Fred said bitterly. "At least not on school property."

"Now we're scared," George admitted. "Students are dropping dead."

"We noticed," Harry muttered.

"Whoever this is, they're taking control of our lives and we don't like it."

Hermione studied Fred's determined look. "Okay then. Maybe we should go talk to Cho."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?"

Wryly, Harry pointed out the window. "Try morning." Ron looked confused as he followed his brothers, Harry, and Hermione through the portrait hole.

Madam Pomfrey was not at all pleased to find them at the door of the hospital wing. "Absolutely not!" she said. "Miss Chang can absolutely not receive any visitors!"

"But – "

"No, Miss Granger," she said firmly. "You should all be back in Gryffindor Tower! I must insist that you go back immediately."

Reluctantly, the group of five left and wandered back toward the Fat Lady. "Why wouldn't they let us see Cho?" Ron asked. "Madam Pomfrey never kept us from visiting Ginny or Neville."

"Maybe they want to protect her, being awake and all," Hermione suggested.

Privately, Harry wasn't so sure that was the case. Madam Pomfrey was upset. He'd spent enough time in her care to know the difference between her normal, strict demeanor and her being on edge.

Something was wrong with Cho, but Harry didn't say that to the others. He needed to find this out and he knew just how to do it.


	10. Into the Light

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm trying to finish posting this before book six comes out, so look for it to be done soon!

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. Someone else's.

…

No one mentioned Cho the next day in lieu of classes being cancelled indefinitely. They didn't dare send the students home, for fear of attack outside the castle. Ghosts, staff members, and Mrs. Norris patrolled every entrance the castle had.

Either Dumbledore forgot about it (which Harry thought was unlikely) or he trusted Harry enough to be responsible (which was also a stretch), but no one came for Harry's invisibility cloak. It was the only way he could think of to get into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey barely noticed as the door to the hospital wing caught just a little when she left to see Professor Madison, who was filling in as Potions Mistress. Harry decided to leave the cloak on at first until he was sure Cho wouldn't be upset by his presence.

It was a good thing, too. Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Madison and Professor Dumbledore behind her. Professor Madison carried a vial of bright red liquid. "Hello my dear," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "I have something here for you."

But Cho pulled her blankets up to her neck and shook her head. "No."

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Madison shared a worried look. "Miss Chang, please," Madam Pomfrey tried. Cho whimpered again and shook her head.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "The potion please, Amy." Professor Madison handed her the vial. Dumbledore sat down net to Cho's bed. "Now why won't you take the potion?" he asked, looking Cho in the eye.

She flinched under his gaze. "There's no point," she finally whispered.

Amy Madison looked alarmed. "No point?" she repeated.

Miserably, Cho shook her head. "No. Why should I try to get better?"

The professors looked shocked. Even Dumbledore was taken aback. Harry felt tears pricking his eyes. Cho sounded unbelievably lost. "Cho, you're in your final year here," Amy said. "You should try to get better because there's a lot out there for you to experience!"

Cho shrugged. "Like what? No one cares about me. I'm worthless."

"What?" Amy said, aghast. Madam Pomfrey looked stricken. Professor Dumbledore was deeply troubled.

"Cedric cared about me." Cho's lip trembled. "But he's dead. I thought Harry cared about me, but he's too busy. And I know how miserable his life must be. And then Michael…" She trailed off and sighed. "There's no point."

Dumbledore patted her hand sadly. He put the potion on her nightstand and led Amy and Madam Pomfrey toward the door. Harry crept closer to him. "Albus, what can we do?" Madam Pomfrey asked desperately.

"Peace, Poppy," the old headmaster said softly. "We can let the girl rest now. She has had a very trying day."

"I agree," Professor Madison said. "Especially when there are boys involved." She closed her eyes briefly. "I remember how messy that can get."

Dumbledore and Pomfrey, if they were curious about her meaning, didn't show it. Dumbledore nodded slightly to Madam Pomfrey and led Professor Madison out. Harry slipped out behind them as the door softly swung closed.

**.i.i.i.**

Harry crept silently down the hall, upset and angry over what he had heard. Did Cho really believe that she was worthless? How could he have been so stupid? How could he have treated her the way he did so soon after she had lost Cedric?

He was met with an odd and chilling sight when he rounded the corner next to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady had crowded herself into the topmost corner of her painting as a young girl pounded on the bottom. "Let me in!" she screamed.

"No!" The Fat Lady cried back, trying to crush her massive body as far into the corner as possible to avoid the girl's blows. "Not without the password!"

"But I need to see Harry!" she sobbed.

Harry didn't know what to do. Finally, when he could take the girl's wailing no more, he slipped off the invisibility cloak and stepped out of the shadows. "Hello?"  
The Fat Lady's face shone with relief. "Oh thank Merlin you're here! Get this monster away from me!"

The girl turned and Harry recognized Bricilla Monaghan. "Bricilla! Hi."

Bricilla threw herself into Harry's arms. "Oh Harry!" she sobbed. "Harry, you have to help me!"

Chills crept down Harry's spine when he saw the fear in Bricilla's eyes. "Bricilla," he asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to speak. Finally she grabbed his hand. "You have to come with me," she said urgently.

"Where?"

"Just come with me," she pressed.

He thought for a moment before nodding. She led him through the maze of castle corridors until they reached the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. For a moment, Harry was afraid that she'd somehow found the passage to Honeydukes, but she turned down another hallway and stopped in front of the tapestry of Henrich the Heinous. "What…" he started to ask.

But Bricilla had already pushed the heavy fabric aside to reveal a slim staircase winding down into the not-quite complete darkness. Harry stared open-mouthed. "I never knew this passageway was here!" he said.

"I found it at the beginning of the year, but the tapestry was glued shut over it." Her voice sounded just a little more level as she led him down toward a faint light. Harry followed in awe, wondering how he'd never managed to find this passage on the Marauder's Map. Then again, he hadn't paid much attention to any passage that didn't lead to Hogsmeade.

He blinked as she led him out of the end of the tunnel and onto school grounds. He looked around, confused. Bricilla grabbed his hand and dragged him toward where the Whomping Willow stood falsely calm in the distance.

Bricilla neared hysterics as she got closer to the Willow. "Oh no…" Harry breathed. He left Bricilla behind and ran to where Luna Lovegood lay sprawled on the ground. "Luna? Luna!"

It didn't do any good, regardless of how loud he yelled or how much he shook her. He barely heard Bricilla's sobs as he frantically checked Luna's throat for a pulse.

"Bricilla! Bricilla, calm down, it's all right! She has a pulse! Luna's alive!"

But no matter what Harry said, Bricilla just cried harder. He laid Luna out in what at least looked like a comfortable position and went back to the girl. "Look, I know Luna is your friend, but she's going to be fine, I promise! It's okay!"

"No!" she shouted, almost violently. "It isn't okay! It's never been okay!"

Harry didn't understand. "Bricilla, what's wrong?"

She covered her face in her hands before crying, "It was me, Harry! All of it! It was me!"


	11. Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **5 DAYS TILL HALF BLOOD PRINCE!

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine.

…

"What?" Harry asked once he'd recovered his voice. "You mean…?"

She nodded tearfully. "Everyone. It was all me. Neville, Ginny, Pansy, the Quidditch player. All of them."

"The Quidditch player had a name," Harry growled. "And he was my friend. He's dead because of you!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" she sobbed. "I never meant to kill anyone! I swear!"

Harry wasn't listening anymore. Instead he reached for his wand, a hard glint in his eye. "Everyone who's ever been family to me has died because I couldn't protect them. I'm not going to let you take the only people I have left!"

The fear in Bricilla's eyes faded as they slowly melted and turned amber. Harry felt the first pangs of panic when a low growl escaped her throat and he caught a glimpse of elongated fangs. "Hermione was right all along!" he spat. "You're a vampire."

She actually looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry," she said before lunging at him.

"Harry!"

He turned not a moment too soon to see Professor Madison toss a wooden stake to him. He held it toward Bricilla, who snarled and shied away.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Amy cried and Bricilla's wand flew out of her sleeve into Amy's hand. The professor brandished it like the stake Harry held out.

Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione ran panting toward the Whomping Willow and were shocked by the scene before them: Harry and their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor holding and wooden stake and a wand respectively against a first-year girl.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were right behind them. "What is going on?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"I believe we've solved the mystery, Professor McGonagall," Amy said.

"Amy, are you sure?" McGonagall dared to sound hopeful.

Amy turned her attention back to Bricilla, whose eyes had returned to normal and who was shaking. Amy raised the wand threateningly, "Go ahead," she said. "Tell them."

Bricilla looked at the professors in terror. Amy watched her expectantly. Harry watched her with barely controlled rage in his eyes. Ron, Hermione, and the twins had no idea what was going on.

"Professor Dumbledore," she finally whispered. "I have a confession to make."

He stopped her before she could say anything else. "Yes, my dear. Please follow me to my office." Bricilla nodded miserably. Dumbledore turned to the spectators. "Ah! Fred, George, how nice to see the two of you!" His eyes twinkled. "I'm so glad that you decided to rejoin us this year. If you, your brother, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter would give us a few moments, then join us in my office? The password is pixie stick." Upon their blank looks, he added, "An American sweet that Professor Madison has introduced me to." He turned toward the other professors. "Amy, Minerva, shall we?"

They nodded and followed him up to the castle. The others stood in shocked silence for a moment. "What is going on?" Ron finally asked exasperatedly. "We saw you outside on the Map!"

Harry looked at him and Ron was almost afraid of the amount of anger in her eyes. "Bricilla Monaghan is a vampire," Harry said calmly. "Congratulations Hermione, you were right. She is the one who has been killing Hogwarts students."

"How'd you find out?" George asked.

"She told me right after she attacked Luna," Harry replied. "Dumbledore already took her body up to the castle."

Hermione eyed him warily. "Harry, stop this right now. Don't you dare go all Inigo Montoya on Bricilla."

Harry softened and sulked just a little. Ron and the twins shared a look of confusion, but didn't ask. Hermione reached for Harry's hand. "Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Harry let the stake in his hand clatter to the ground and followed her.

**.i.i.i.**

"Pixie stick."

The stone griffin sprang to life at Fred's word. The twins shook their heads. There were times when their Headmaster was decidedly weird.

Harry remained sullenly silent as he followed the others up into Dumbledore's office. Professor Sinistra, head of Ravenclaw House, had already arrived and a man's head was floating in Dumbledore's fireplace.

"You're all here! Excellent," said Dumbledore when he saw them. Indicating the head in the fire, he added, "This is Mr. Monaghan, Bricilla's father. Mr. Monaghan, I think this would all be easier if you'd join us in person, if you please."

The head nodded and a tall wizard with long curly hair strode out of the fireplace a moment later. "Good evening, Professors." His eyes landed on Harry and flickered quickly over his scar. "And Mr. Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your daughter has told us a rather interesting story, Mr. Monaghan," Professor Madison said coolly. He paled just the slightest bit. "In case you hadn't heard, Hogwarts has been plagued by a mysterious attacker," she continued.

"I believe I heard something like that, yes," he said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Are you aware, Mr. Monaghan, that parents of students with special circumstances are required to report said circumstances to the school?" McGonagall asked sternly.

Monaghan was definitely flustered now. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"When were you planning on informing us that Bricilla was half-vampire?" Sinistra asked bluntly.

Panic flooded Mr. Monaghan's eyes. "I, I don't," he stammered.

"It is useless to deny it, Mr. Monaghan," McGonagall said coldly. "Your daughter has told us everything."

His look of panic darkened to a look of anger. "She isn't my daughter!" he snarled.

Everyone sat in shocked silence. "What?" Hermione finally whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard him," Bricilla spat bitterly. "He's not my father!" She glared. "Why don't you tell them the rest, _Dad_?"

Several pairs of expectant eyes, some glaring, some sparkling coldly, some identically disgusted, turned back to Mr. Monaghan. He stared harshly at Dumbledore. "You already know that Bricilla is half-vampire. You figure it out." He sighed. "Her mother thought she could hide it at first, but you can imagine that that didn't last long."

"You are aware of course that it is your duty as Bricilla's father to have informed us of her special circumstances before she was admitted to the school," Dumbledore said coolly.

Mr. Monaghan blushed and glared at Dumbledore. "Are you married, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I prefer to devote my time to Hogwarts and the students."

"Then you cannot understand the utter shame and embarrassment of learning that your wife has had an affair with the vampire," he snapped scathingly He continued, muttering, "With her penchant for vacationing in Transylvania, you'd think I'd have figured it out."

Bricilla began crying softly. "I didn't mean to kill anyone," she whispered. "I meant to just drink enough to make the hunger go away!" Angrily, she turned on her father. "You always made me keep it a secret! I've never been able to ask anyone for help with anything! I couldn't control myself! I didn't know how!"

She broke down in uncontrollable tears. Ron once again found himself holding her awkwardly, trying to comfort her. Hermione cast a dark, worried eye on them.

Amy Madison brushed past Mr. Monaghan with an attitude that only her strange California hometown could have fostered. She knelt down and carefully extracted Bricilla from Ron. "Why won't they wake up?" she asked gently. "The one who are in the hospital?"

Bricilla looked at her silently for a minute before replying, "Vampire saliva. It's like an unbreakable charm. After I bit them, I just healed the puncture wounds. I couldn't heal the veins inside."

"That's where the bruises came from," Hermione said.

Bricilla nodded. "I didn't mean to kill any of them," she repeated. "I just couldn't tell when the blood stopped flowing."

"I know. Bricilla," Amy said, forcing Bricilla to look into her eyes. "Is there any way to wake the people in the hospital?"

She looked fearfully at the four professors and five students who waited for her answer. Finally she nodded and withdrew a vial from her robes. It held what looked like Veritaserum. "A few drops of this will wake them up."

Professor Sinistra took it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's made from ice melted in sunlight and the bones of a Slayer. It's kind of gross." She paused. "My father gave it to me." The dark glance she threw at Mr. Monaghan made it clear to everyone that she was referring to her real father.

Professor Dumbledore kindly held out his hand. "Give that to me, my dear. I believe we have some patients to attend to." He turned to a brilliant red and gold bird perched beside his desk. "Fawkes, if you could keep Mr. Monaghan company?" Fawkes tilted his beautiful head. Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent." He turned back to the others. "Shall we?"


	12. A Dark Horizon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is it! This is the end! Thank Merlin! Thanks for reading, even though this story wasn't that great (grin). And I hope everyone is as excited as I am for Half-Blood Prince tonight!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own em. Otherwise I'd be making a lot of money tomorrow…

…

The group was joined by Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, who wasn't pleased about giving the students and Professor Snape the mysterious antedote. But all of her reservations melted when Dumbledore poured just a few drops in Neville's mouth and the boy's eyes fluttered open.

He swallowed a few times and muttered weakly, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"On Neville!" Hermione cried, throwing herself on his bed. Ron, Harry, and the twins cheered.

They quickly repeated the process with Ginny, Luna, and Professor Snape. Harry and Hermione stayed with Neville, while Ron, Fred, and George sat with their sister, Professor Sinistra with Luna, and Dumbledore and McGonagall with Snape. Professor Madison waited near the door with Bricilla.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Cho watching them all, looking slightly wistful. Harry left Neville's side and beckoned Professor Madison over.

"Yes Harry?" she asked as she arrived.

"What will happen to Cho, Professor?" he asked. "Madam Pomfrey's potions won't help her if she keeps refusing to take them."

She looked at him, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Now Harry, you wouldn't have been listening to that conversation we had when Cho was first brought to the hospital now would you?" Harry blushed and she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in." Her expression grew somber. "But I'm afraid Cho is going to need a lot more than just Pepper-Up Potion. She has to want to get better. Right now she doesn't."

Harry sighed. "Maybe if I go talk to her, it will help."

Professor Madison nodded. "It couldn't hurt."

Hesitantly, Harry approached Cho's bed. She looked at him with mild interest. "Hi Cho," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Okay," she said indifferently.

Harry paused, at a loss. "Ravenclaw's Quidditch team will miss you when you're gone next year."

Another shrug. "I guess."

Harry sat back sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Dumbledore looking down at him. "Come Harry. We must let Miss Chang rest now." Harry nodded and let Dumbledore lead him to the door.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Amy Madison, and Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing and headed back to their residences with much lighter hearts. Professor Sinistra led Bricilla away. Harry paused with Dumbledore outside the closed doors.

"Professor, will Cho be okay?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Miss Chang has been hurt very deeply. It will take some time for her to recover, both physically and otherwise."

Fighting the prickly beginnings of tears, Harry just nodded. "Uh, and Professor?" he asked as Dumbledore turned to leave.

The old wizard turned. "Yes Harry?"

"Bricilla. I mean, she's a good, I don't think, she didn't mean to hurt anyone, but she isn't coming back to Hogwarts again?" he finally managed to ask. "Is she?"

It took a long time for Dumbledore to answer. "No Harry. She is not."

"Where will she go?"

"There is a foundation in London that will be able to help her learn to control herself," he answered. "She will also further her education with them."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'm glad she'll still be able to learn."

Dumbledore put a kind, comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's been a long day, Harry. Best get back to your dormitory and relax."

Although Harry doubted that there was any form of relaxation in his future, he nodded and headed off toward Gryffindor Tower.

**.i.i.i.**

The news of Bricilla spread like wildfire. Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Professor Snape were back to normal not long after taking Bricilla's antedote. Bricilla herself had been removed from the school and sent to London.

All of a sudden, the school year was over. No one was really surprised when Professor Madison announced that she would not be returning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were surprised to hear of her summer plans.

"Are you insane?" Ron asked Fred as he packed his trunk. "You're leaving the shop?"

Fred stopped short. "Absolutely not!" he replied, aghast. "I'm just taking a leave of absence while Amy and I go on a little recruiting mission for the Order. American wizards are in as much danger as we are from You-Know-Who."

"I'm watching the shop," George said.

Ron wasn't paying attention. "Amy?" he repeated. "Professor Madison is taking you the America?"

Laughing, Fred said, "She isn't our professor anymore, little brother. Besides, I'm a bit excited to see America." Ron just shook his head in amused disbelief.

Before anyone knew it, it was time to go home. Fred and George said a fond farewell before Fred departed with Amy. George seemed quite content to have the newly graduated Alicia Spinnet helping him in the shop.

Harry watched the scarlet Hogwarts Express pull into the Hogsmeade station, ambivalent at best about going back to the Dursley's for the summer. Ron came up quietly beside him. "This is it," he murmured. "Our last summer before we graduate."

Mutely, Harry nodded. Ron's words had far more impact than he'd realized. This summer was much more than just their last break from school.

It had been a whole year and Voldemort had been silent. And of course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had had to stop a murderous plot (in a way) so the year wasn't a quiet one, but that put Harry on edge. Voldemort had been exposed to the world and Harry was sure that he was none too pleased with it.

He peered out the window as they started speeding away from the quaint countryside that had come to mean home. A knot of dread had already begun to form in the pit of Harry's stomach. If Voldemort had been this quiet for so long, it could only mean one thing.

Something much, much bigger was coming next.


End file.
